mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorge Gurgel vs. Mark Hominick
The fight was the UFC debut of Jorge Gurgel. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Wow intense. Gurgel landed a leg kick. Hominick stuffed a telegraphed single without barely being touched. Four thirty-five. They're still feeling each other out. Hominick's such a murderous stalker. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Still feeling out, interesting. Hominick stuffed a single, Gurgel pulled half-guard Hominick stood and let him up. Three fifteen. Hominick landed a body kick, slipped but stood. Three minutes as Gurgel landed a good leg kick. Gurgel grazed Hominick with a left hook but good head movement. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Hominick landed a stiff jab there heh. Hominick landed an inside kick. 'Angle!' One thirty-five. Hominick landed a body shot. Hominick's nose was marked up. Hominick caught a leg kick for a single but let him up. One fifteen. One minute. Hominick pumped a stiff jab. They're warming up now. Thirty-five. Gurgel had good head movement, bobbed back and forth with his hands down. Gurgel landed a left hook. Fifteen. Gurgel blocked a high kick. Hominick landed a body kick. The first round ended and they touched gloves. Close round, I'd score it a 9-9 draw. The second round began and they touched gloves. Hominick stuffed a double. Gurgel landed an inside kick there. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Gurgel landed an inside kick. Gurgel did look a bit bigger than Hominick. Hominick landed a jab. Three thirty-five. Gurgel landed a right and another. He missed a telegraphed single not even touching Hominick. Hominick blocked a high kick. Three fifteen. Gurgel landed an inside kick there. Three minutes as Hominick landed a jab. Hominick landed a counter lightning-quick left hook but only glancing as Rogan noted. Two thirty-five. Hominick landed a straight right to the body. Two fifteen. Gurgel landed a flush high kick, Hominick sweeped the leg with a leg kick but let him up. Two minutes. Gurgel missed another telegraphed single. Oooh that's why Hominick won't throw kicks. One thirty-five. Gurgel landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Hominick landed a left hook and a right hand and ate a counter right with one minute. Gurgel landed an inside kick. Hominick landed a right to the body. Thirty-five. Hominick stuffed a double. Gurgel chased Hominick and they both smiled and touched gloves. Fifteen. Hominick caught a leg kick and swept the leg and let him up. The second round ended. I'd actually give that round to Gurgel. Rogan gave the first two rounds narrowly to Hominick. That's a tiny tiny cut on the right side of Hominick's nose. The third round began and they touched gloves. Gurgel landed an inside kick. He landed a nice leg kick right there. Another one. Four thirty-five with a blocked high kick, Hominick replied with a leg kick. Gurgel landed another leg kick. Four fifteen as Gurgel landed another leg kick. Four minutes as Hominick checked a leg kick there. Hominick checked an inside kick. Gurgel landed a leg kick and another. Three thirty-five. Hominick landed a triple jab and Gurgel smiled. Gurgel landed a one-two pressing forward and a leg kick. Three fifteen as he missed a Superman punch and made Hominick backpedal. Gurgel mimed a little job and they continued. Three minutes. Gurgel missed a leg kick. Rogan was giving Gurgel the round thus far. Gurgel landed another nice leg kick. Two thirty-five. Gurgel landed a nice jab himself. Two fifteen. Gurgel missed a Superman punch with two minutes. Hominick landed a body kick. Gurgel pressed forward. Hominick slipped but stood. Gurgel landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. The crowd chanted Jorge, and he landed a leg kick. One fifteen as Gurgel landed an inside kick. He's outstriking Hominick. One minute. 'Do you want this or not?' Franklin called. Thirty-five. Gurgel landed an inside kick. Fifteen. Hominick landed a front kick. Gurgel landed a leg kick. He blocked a high kick. The third round ended and they clasped hands as Gurgel smiled. Hominick did his push-up thing and Gurgel replied, they did push-ups facing each other, a push-up contest, Hominick was doing the clap pushups, they stood and hugged. Good fight. 10-9 Gurgel. I scored it 29-27 Gurgel. 29-28 unanimously for Mark Hominick. The crowd booed.